Not so bad
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: Dustin is going through tought times but gets the comfort he needs from someone who is miss understood. Dustin/Logan
1. Chapter 1

Dustin and Logan are my two favorite characters so I'm pairing them together ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ enjoy!

Dustin was sitting on the ground by the trashcan crying his eyes out. Today had to be the worse day of his life. He failed his math test, lost his wallet, and fell down a hill, but the reason he's crying is what happened in the bathroom. He would sometimes be picked on for being gay from these three guys and today they beat him up. He left with some bruises and a black eye. He was to afraid to tell anyone incase it got worse. He decited to go back to his dorm and just stay there. He quickly got up and walked with his head down and bumping into people. He thought he was going to make it without any trouble until he walked right into Logan.

"What the heck is wrong with you don't you see me walking here?!"Logan yelled

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Logan please don't hurt me."Dustin said while flinching. Logan didn't know why Dustin would think he would hurt him he's not that bad of a person he would never hurt him, but then he noticed his swollen eye. "Hey what happened to your eye?" he ask trying not to sound to concerned even though he was.

"Nothing happened."Of corse that was a lie they both knew was. "If nothing happened then why is it swollen?" Logan knows something is wrong with Dustin, but wonders why he won't tell him. "Okay I got hit with a basketball, I have to go now."As Dustin walked away he was stopped by Logan's hand on his chest. He blushed at the touch and kept his head down. "do you expect me to believe that."Dustin knew he had to tell the truth.

"Okay the truth is..."Dustin froze with fear. He saw the three guys that beat him.

"Dustin what's wrong?"Logan tried to see what he was looking at, he saw the three guys. " Did they do this to you?"Dustin was to scared to answer, as they walked closer. Dustin hid behind Logan as they walked by. When they left Logan looked back at and saw his scared. He took Dhstin by the arm and pulled him along. "Ow Logan where are we going?"Logan didn't answer he just keep going until they reached his dorm. He put Dustin on the couch and sat beside and said what's on his mind."

"What's going on and why are you hiding from those guys?"Logan was waiting for his answer. Dustin was thinking maybe it would be better to tell someone. "They always bully me and are the reason I'm bruised. They make fun of me because..."Dustin was to afraid to finish his sentence. "What is it?"Logan has never felt this concerned for anybody.

"I'm...gay."Dustin was waiting for a "Get out!" or "Your disgusting!" but he heard nothing with brung him to tears. Logan was just speechless. When he was younger he also figured out he was gay,never told anyone. He would act tought so no one would think he was. He looked down to Dustin and saw him crying. So he did what he wish someone would have done to him when he cried. He put him in his lap and gave him a comferting hug with Dustin's head in his chest.

"Lo-Logan."Dustin weeped

"It's okay little buddy I'm here for you."After a heart warming embrace,Logan relized the time. "Whoa we better get you back to your room."Logan tried to move Dustin but he wouldn't budge. "I don't want to leave can I please stay?"Dustin was giving him his puppy eyes. 'Damn he's cute.'Logan thought. "you can't stay Michael and Chase will be here and I don't want them to think I hurt you."Dustin nodded. "Can you walk me there,I don't want to go alone."Dustin gave his inicent look. Logan couldn't say no to those eyes."Okay I'll walk you."They got up the couch and walked to Dustin's room. They talked along the way and Logan learned more about Dustin like his favorite video games and other things. The whole time Dustin held Logan's arm. When they arrived at the dorm,Logan gave him a rub on the back and goodbye and turned to leave,but was stopped by Dustin's arms around his waist and heard him whisper 'thank you' and they both went there own ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter 2 of my love story ＼(^o^)／ please review because I want to hear what you think but no mean reviews.

* * *

The next day Logan,Chase,and Michael were eating lunch and discussing "important" things.

"I'm telling you,a shark can't beat a bear."Michael insured while chewing fries.

"Yes they can because a shark is clearly stronger and could kill with a bear in one bite"Logan insisted.

"They are not that strong,besides a bear is good in the water and land,so they're more skilled."Michael added. "I agree with Michael one that one."Chase said. "What but the shark can jump on land."Logan added. "Doesn't matter it'll eventually died without water."Chase said. Logan just sat there a bit angered ignoring what Michael and Chase were going on about. He noticed to his right Dustin sitting alone. He couldn't stand seeing him alone,so he got up and move over to him.

"Hey Logan where're you going."Michael yelled,but Logan didn't anwser. Dustin sat there playing with his food not wanting to eat. He didn't see Logan come up from behind. "What's up Dustin."Logan surprised Dustin making him jump a little."Logan!"Dustin yelled excitedly. Logan put his finger in front of his mouth so Dustin will be quiet.

"Sorry. What are you doing here."He just couldn't keep his excitement down. "I thought I'd keep you company."Logan said while sitting beside him. "You didn't have to do thanks,but thanks."So I thouht maybe we can spend some time together,I mean if you want to."Logan asked, "Yeah I'd love to."Dustin answered quickly. "Alright lets go have fun."Logan grabbed Dustin's hand and walked off. "Hey do you think a shark can beat a bear?"Logan asked, "Sure they can."Logan rubbed Dustin's back.

* * *

Logan led Dustin to the pool table and handed him a pool-Q. "But Logan I don't know how to play."Dustin said, "It's okay it'll help you."Logan set everything in place and helped hold the pool-Q. His hands on Dustin's and could see the blush on his face the whole time.

"That was fun."Dustin smiled, "Well its not over yet."Logan returned the smile. Dustin looked at him confused. Then Logan led Dustin to the movie theater. "Why are we at the movies?" Dustin said, "To see a movie,duh."they walked in,Dustin walking close behind Logan, "What movie?"Dustin asked. "Incidious 2."Logan said. With that Dustin stopped in his tracks. Logan looked back to see him nervous. "Zoey said I'm not suppose to watch movies like that."Dustin said clealy sounding scared. "Zoey isn't here, and I'll protect you if your scared."Logan winked. As they took their seats, Dustin sat as close to Logan as he could. Logan put is arm around him and he got less tense. As the movie kept going Dustin jumped and covered his face. Logan was starting to think this was not a good one point Dustin couldn't take any more. He leaped into Logan's lap and hid his face. Logan couldn't help but feel bad. He stroked Dustin's hair until the movie ended.

"You okay Dustin?"Logan ask as they walked. "I'm alright,"He insured."but I am hungry."he giggled. Logan was happy to see him smile. They stopped to get ice cream and take it to Logan's dorm.

"Okay, would you rather let a monkey spit in your mouth or eat its puke?"Dustin asked not able to control his laughter. "Um, I guess I'd let it spit in my mouth."Logan laughted. Dustin laughted so hard he stilt his ice cream on his shorts. "Aw man!"Dustin sighed. "I'll get something for that."Logan got up and got a towl. He kneeled in front of Dustin and rubbed his was a bit ackward 'What the hell am I doing?!' Logan thought. "Um Logan,I don't think it'll come out."Dustin said red at the face. "Oh sorry."Logan stopped. "Hey I got something."Logan went to a pile of clothes and pulled out a pair of his basketball shorts. "Here put these on."Dustin unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down. Logan couldn't stop staring. He saw him wearing cartoon styled underwear. His nice round ass. He could feel himself getting hard. The shorts were almost falling off.

"Sorry they're big and the smell." "It's okay,I like it."Dustin said playing with them. Afterwards they sat on the couch and watched tv not realizing the time going by. "Wow it's really late, hey Dustin wake up." Logan shook Dustin but he wouldn't wake up. He snuggled more into Logan. Logan didn't want to wake and take him all the way to his dorm. He picked Dustin up bridal style and put him in his bed. He got in and tucked Dustin and himself in. He pulled Dustin as close to him as he could,having Dustin's head in his chest. "Love you,Dustin."And he went to sleep.

* * *

Logan woke up to the sound of laughing and snapping noises. He rose up to see Michael holding a camera. He shot up in a second once he saw a flash of light.

"What the hell are you doing?!"Logan was trying to act calm but inside he was panicking.

"Oh you know just taking interesting pictures. The real question is why are you cuddling with Dustin?"Michael knew he had Logan in a tough position. Logan got up and push Michael to the other side of the room to talk.

"Look, this a long story and there reasons why I'm doing this, but you can't tell Chase or Zoey."Logan looked with pleading eyes. "Alright,but if your trying to date him you better not break his heart or everyone will think your the meanist guy in the world. Do you love him?"Michael slipped the last question in. "What do you mean do I love him?"Logan said sounding defensive. "It's a simple yes or no question. Do you love Dustin?" Logan didn't want to answer,but deep inside he knew he has strong feelings for him. "Yeah, I do love him."Logan said quietly. "What was that Logan,I couldn't hear held his hand to his ear. "I love Dustin okay!"Logan yelled a bit looked behind Logan then at him and was leaving the room.

"Hey where are you going?"Logan asked confused. "I'm just going to give you guys a little privacy."Je winked them left the room. Logan didn't know what he ment by that until he turned to see Dustin sitting up in bed.

"Um,hey Dustin."Logan was trying to act if nothing happened. "Hi Logan."Dustin said. There was a long silence between them. Dustin was fighting an erge but couldn't keep it in. He got up and ran to Logan and gave him an embracesive hug. "I-I love you too, Lo-Logan."Dustin was crying by this point. Logan was caught by surprise,but returned the hug. He lifted Dustin head and wiped the tears away and gave him a soft and long kiss on the lips. Logan broke the kiss and they smiled at each other,until Logan heard another snap noise and saw Michael with a camera giving them a thumds up. Logan just smiled then kissed Dustin again


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to keep you waiting here the final chapter of my story *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Logan and Dustin spent all their time together. When ever they got time they would meet up and have a fun time. Chase has noticed Logan has not been hisself lately and he's distant. We went to Michael to see if knew anything.

"Hey Michael you got a minute?"Chase asked. "Sure, what's up puffy hair?"Michael said turning in his chair. "Do you know what's up with Logan lately? He hasn't been his mean-spirited self and he doesn't hang with us much anymore."Chase noticed Michael had a suspicious look on his face,and if he knew Michael well he's not good at hiding it. "Well I'm not completely sure as to where he is or what he's doing,but I'm sure he's having a good time."Michal mentally slapped himself for saying to much.

"So you do know where he is?"Chase said. "I wouldn't say I know where he is but about what he's doing."Michael was starting to sweat a little. "Wait. You may or may not know where he is and you may or may not know what he's doing?"Chase was confused with Michael,but before he could ask something else Michael started to leave.

"Where are you going?" "You know all these um dirty air is making me sick so I um need some fresh air." With that said Michael bolted outside as soon as Chase couldn't see him. Chase knew Michael was hiding something but what. He thought back to what Michael said until he say light flashing. He got up to look to see it was Michael camera. Being suspicious he check through the pictures. Most of them were Michael doing some dumb poses. Then he saw the pictures of Logan and Dustin. He was furious. Not only did Michael not tell him, but he thought his was one Logan suck pranks. He put the camera in his pocket and stormed out.

* * *

Michael ran as fast as he could to where Logan said he'll be. He found them by a hill sitting on the ground making out.

"Wow you guys are already getting into it."Michael said panting. Dustin jumped from being surprised which caused Logan to stop and get up.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to bother us."Logan said mad that the moments gone. "Okay you might not like this but there's a chance Chase may or may not know about you guys."Logan's face went to scared to anger,while Dustin was just fully scared. "How could you tell Chase?!"Logan yelled and balling his fist. "I didn't exactly tell him. He kept asking me questions and I was trying to say as little as I could,and I think he saw the pictures on my camera." "How could you let him see them?!"Logan yelled even louder. "I tried my best dude. I was trying to hide them." Michael didn't know what else to do for Logan. Logan didn't know what to do either. "Okay."Logan said quietly. "Okay? What do you mean okay?"Michael asked. "I mean I'll handle this. Thanks anyway."Logan patted Michael's shoulder. Michael gave him an 'are you sure' look and he returned it. Michael patted his shoulder and left. Logan turned to Dustin to see him with his face in his knees. Logan felt so bad for the kid he never wanted this to happen to him.

"It'll be okay Dustin. I promise to be there for you."Dustin looked up at an out stretched hand. He grabbed it was pulled into a tight hug. Dustin cried into Logan's shirt not wanting to let go. He may never find someone like Logan and couldn't bare leaving him. "I-I love you to much to let you go."He whispers.

* * *

Chase marched right Zoey's dorm to see if she knew anything about this. He walks in to see her doing her home work alone.

"We need to talk!"he said harsh. "Well can it wait I'm kinda doing my work."Zoeat went back to her work.

"Well it be more important than this."he reached into his pocket and pulled out the camera and showed her the pictures of Dustin and Logan. Zoey went from shocked to anger.

"What is this?!"Zoey shouted. "Appearently Logan has been pranking around with your brother."Chase said, "Where is he?!"Zoey was ready to blow a fuse. "I don't know but we'll find him."They both stormed out on the search for Logan.

* * *

The sun was going down so Logan walked Dustin back to his dorm. Logan thought how could he stay with Dustin if Chase knew, And knowing Chase he would have went Straight to Zoey. To into his thoughts he didn't notice the fist to his side. He fell holding his cheek in pain.

"Logan!"Dustin knelt down beside him. "That's for being a perverted jackass!"Chased shouted. Zoey came and pulled Dustin into a hug. "You okay Dustin Logan didn't hurt in any way did he?" "No Logan would never do that."Dustin looked affended. "Because he's a uncaring joking bastard!"Chase yelled. "Logan is not a bastard!"Dustin broke out of Zoey's arms and hugged Logan. "You can't believe he really likes you he's just using you."Chase said.

"No Logan is the only person who made me feel happy about my self and has comfort me when I needed it. He's not a bad person and I love him."Dustin was tearing up. Logan couldn't help but let a tear escape"Dustin your to young to know what love is now come on we're leaving."Zoey grabbed Dustin hand but he pulled back and stepped away. "I do know what love is. I knew you wouldn't understand me!"Dustin ran off into the school crying along the way. "Dustin come back!"Logan got up and went after him. Chase and Zoey followed behind.

Dustin kept running until he went into the bathroom to hide. He knew Zoey wouldn't understand him for who he is. The door opened and Dustin heart stopped.

"Hey guys look it's that little fag."the biggest boy said. The other two boys laughed. Dustin didn't have time for them. "I'm not in the mood okay."Dustin said still crying. Then the boy slapped him in the face. "Does it look like care!"He lifted Dustin by the neck of his shirt. "Please no don't hurt me."Dustin was now weeping for this to all have been a dream. The boy gestured the other two to hold Dustin arms back and he procedted to punch Dustin in the stomach. He yelped in pain with every hit. Dustin hoped all this would end.

Logan followed where Dustin went hoping to find him. His check hurt like hell but that didn't slow him down. He stopped and began to hear faint sounds coming frombathe restroom. He put his ear to the door and heard crying. He knew right away that was Dustin's voice. He busted throught the door and saw him on the floor being kicked. He ran over and pushed the boys off him. "Hey you do you think you are?"the boy grabbed Logan's arm. Logan punched the boy in the nose and he fell back on the other two. "You all are lucky I kick all your asses. Now get the hell out!"the boys didn't wait any longer and ran out. Logan got on his knees and held Dustin in his arms and kissed his forehead. "I told I'll always be there for you."Logan began to cry. Dustin gripped Logan's shirt with the strength he had left. Chase say what went on felt bad for how he treated Logan. Together he and Logan meet up with Zoey and took Dustin to the nurse.

1 week later

Everyone was having lunch and enjoying them selves. "Don't you think a lion could beat a tiger?"Michael asked. "Why do you keep asking questions about animal face offs?"Chase questioned. "Is this all you guys talk about?"Lola asked. They both nodded. Just then Logan,Dustin, and Zoey walked in and took a seat. "Yeah where have you guys been?"Chase asked. "We've been spending some alone time togehter."Logan gave Dustin a squeeze. "I can't believe you two are dating."Lola was surprised. "Well actually boys can be attracted to other boys if they have two Y chromosomes."Quen added. "Okay. Yeah you guys wanna go to the movies?"Lola asked. Everyone seemed okay with the idea. "Sorry, but me and Logan are going to the beach together."Dustin and Logan got up from their chairs. "Wait your not going to do anything crazy?"Zoey gave Dustin that look and he blushed. "It's okay I won't go Crazy on him."Logan insured. They walked off giving each other a kiss and went on their way to happy times.


End file.
